Tập phim 41 (GO)
Thi đấu! Sân vận động Amano Mikado!! (決戦！アマノミカドスタジアム！！, Kessen! Amano Mikado sutajiamu) là tập phim thứ 41 của bộ anime Inazuma Eleven GO. Tóm tắt Tsurugi Kyousuke cùng Matsukaze Tenma luyện tập kỹ năng kết hợp mới của họ, "Fire Tornado DD", nhưng dù đã tập hằng ngày mà 2 người vẫn chưa thể hoàn tất được kỹ năng này. Hiệp 1 trận chung kết giữa Raimon và Seidouzan được diễn ra tại sân vận động Amano Mikado, và Tenma với kỹ năng lãnh đạo đã cải thiện của mình đã giúp cho đội bóng bắt kịp với kỹ thuật khó tin của Seidouzan... Chi tiết thumb|left|190px|Tenma và Tsurugi luyện tậpĐầu tập, Tsurugi bước đến trước Tenma, và cậu bảo Tenma cùng mình thực hiện một kỹ năng sút kết hợp mới có tên "Fire Tornado DD", Tenma khá bất ngờ về ý định này. Thế là những buổi tập sau đó, Tenma và Tsurugi đều ở lại luyện tập kỹ năng này sau khi buổi tập kết thúc, nhưng dù đã luyện tập rất vất vả mà 2 người vẫn chưa thể hoàn thành được nó. Đồng thời, khả năng điều khiển của Tenma cũng đã cải thiện dần lên sau mỗi buổi tập.thumb|184px|Tập tin "Dragonlink" Tại Tổng hành dinh Resistance, Midorikawa, Hiroto cùng các thành viên của tổ chức ngồi bàn luận quanh một chiếc bàn tròn. Có vẻ như 2 người đã tìm ra được một số tài liệu mật lấy từ trung tâm dữ liệu của Fifth Sector, và họ đang giải thích nó với những người còn lại. Trong số những tài liệu này, có một tài liệu bí ẩn đã bị khóa mà họ không thể truy cập vào, nó có tên "Dragonlink", và Hibiki bắt đầu tỏ ra lo ngại về tập tin này. Trong khi đó tại bệnh viện, Tsurugi cùng Tenma đến thăm Yuuichi, 2 người rất ngạc nhiên khi biết đã có người trả tiền cho cuộc phẫu thuật của anh. Tsurugi rất hạnh phúc khi được nghe điều này, và mắt cậu hơi rưng rưng. Tenma cảm thấy vui cho Tsurugi rồi tiện thể sang thăm Shindou. Hai người nói chuyện với nhau 1 hồi, và Shindou động viên Tenma hãy chơi tốt trong trận chung kết. Ngày thi đấu thumb|left|180px|Aki và Natsumi tại svđ Tại sân vận động Amano Mikado, Hyoudou cùng Minamisawa, huấn luyện viên Hitomiko, Akizoura Challengers, Natsumi cùng Aki, Fubuki và Yukimura đã đến để theo dõi trận chung kết giữa Seidouzan và Raimon. Trước trận đấu, Tenma có vài lời qua lại ngắn với Kurosaki, đội trưởng của Seidouzan, và 2 người bắt tay nhau, hứa rằng sẽ đấu một trận công bằng với nhau cho đến phút cuối cùng. Tại băng ghế, theo như yêu cầu của huấn luyện viên Endou cùng mọi người, Tenma ngượng nghịu thực hiện một khẩu lệnh để khích lệ các thành viên (dù lúc đầu cậu đã nói nhầm một cách hơi ngớ ngẩn). Trận đấu bắt đầu, và Seidouzan đã ngay lập tức thể hiện tốc độ cùng kỹ thuật khó tin của họ với một đội hình rất hiểm hóc nhằm chặn đứng mọi đòn tấn công của Raimon. Kurosaki sử dụng kỹ năng sút của mình, Ballista Shot trong một tình huống rất bất ngờ, khiến cho Sangoku phản ứng không kịp và giúp Seidouzan dẫn trước. Sau đó, Seidouzan tiếp tục áp dụng chiến lược hiểm hóc của họ, nhưng rồi Tenma chợt nảy ra một ý tưởng. Trong một cú giao bóng, Tenma bất ngờ chuyền cho Kurama, và cậu sử dụng Sidewinder ngay từ giữa sân. Đòn tấn công này khiến cho hầu hết các thành viên của Seidouzan, kể cả Kurosaki, đều rất sửng sốt. Sau đó, thủ môn của họ đã kịp thời đẩy lùi cú sút, nhưng rồi Tenma cùng mọi người dâng lên rất nhanh, và họ đã vượt qua được đội hình khó chịu của Seidouzan. Tsurugi gỡ hòa cho Raimon bằng Death Drop, và rồi tập phim kết thúc. Nhân vật xuất hiện *Saginuma Osamu (GO) Kỹ năng được sử dụng *'SH Ballista Shot' (ra mắt) *'SH Sidewinder' *'SH Death Drop' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'GK Shoot Break ' (ra mắt) Câu nói Tenma Your feelings for the team you fought with will be with us no matter where we are. Thông tin khác thumb|190px|Số phiếu giữa Ishido và Hibiki. *Đây là trận đấu đầu tiên Tenma mang băng đội trưởng trong giải đấu Holy Road. *Theo như thông tin khái quát, có vẻ như Ishido và Hibiki đang có số phiếu bằng nhau trong cuộc đua cho chức vị Holy Emperor. Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Tập phim GO phần 1